dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Avenger vs. Saitama
Toxic Avenger from Toxic Avenger (Joshuakrasinski) takes on Saitama of One Punch Man (Theultimatelifeform) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Toxic Avenger is walking through a massive grass field, on top of a hill. In front of him, he can see a crop field maze; the winding corridors, city, several landscapes. He appears to be at the edge; there is a border behind him, and a very faint outline of a palace in front of him. Toxic Avenger: What a grand place. Everything about it seems so peaceful. Would I not be in a twisted game, I think I would enjoy it. He begins to walk down the hill. Toxic Avenger: Under normal circumstances, I would of been booed at. But, I am no ordinary person after all. Picking a sound up in the distance, he turns around to see Saitama running towards him. Toxic Avenger: Ah, a challenger. Very well. I will... He is cut off as Saitama runs him over, burying him to the ground. Coming to a halt, he turns around and sees his body in the ground. Saitama: Sorry about that, sir. As he turns back and starts to leave, Toxic Avenger stands up behind him. Toxic Avenger: Grave crimes deserve... grave punishment! Saitama turns around as Toxic Avenger tries to punch him. Toxic Avenger: Petty crimes deserve... grave punishment! He brings out another punch, to which Saitama responds by a punch of his own. Toxic Avenger: And only I may pardon! Be careful, caped baldy, for now you stand and soon you will fall before an American hero! Saitama stares at the Toxic Avenger with a strange look. (Cue Saitama Theme, 0:00-0:18) Saitama: Okay. Toxic Avenger: If it is a fight you are looking for, this hero will be happy to face another! Both ready their fists for combat. Saitama: A Hero? Be careful now. Toxic Avenger: I will, and that still won’t grant you victory today. HERE WE GO!!!!!! Toxic Avenger: (Dashing towards Saitama) Taste my mop, harder than any justice! He rams into Saitama, but he effortlessly blocks his strike with his fist. Saitama: How’s that? Toxic Avenger: What?! Saitama pushes him back and punches at him repeatedly before knocking him into the air. There, he hits him again before knocking him to the ground. Saitama: Too much stimulation? Toxic Avenger: Not at all! Toxic Avenger hops back on his feet, and though Saitama blocks his strike again, he uses a more powerful overdrive and punches Saitama back. His punches are combined with stabs from his mop, and he executes a cross-slash sending Saitama into the air. Toxic Avenger: This is OVER! Spinning his mop rapidly, he generates a small cyclone which rips through Saitama and knocks him back. (Saitama's Theme, 0:45-1:10) He recovers, and the two run at each other. The resulting melee is slow but very powerful; each time his fist clashes against a mop and fist, shockwaves echo throughout the grass. Toxic Avenger attempts a jump strike, but Saitama manages to block it, and the two enter a fist lock. Toxic Avenger: My strength is 10 times that of any other man. I’ll DOUBLE their power for 20 times the force!!! I will show you NO MERCY!!!! Straining his muscles, he forces Saitama back and charges at him. A stab knocks him down, but he continues to strike, finishing by grabbing him by the neck and plowing him to the ground. As he tries to stomp down on him, he is nearly shock, and forced to retreat. Saitama stands up and stands behind him. Saitama: That was close. You could of ruined my uniform. He empties his magazines of fists at Toxic Avenger, who blocks by cross-guarding his face. Not to be outdone, Saitama charges his wrists with fire, and the combined power of the punches and fire break Toxic Avenger’s guard and strike him, bringing him to his knees. He looks up amidst the hail of punches. Kicking Toxic Avenger in the face, he knocks him onto the ground. His fists are in the air, he stops them with his fist pointed down, and drives them into Toxic Avenger, causing him to spit out blood. Saitama: Not finished, are you? As he brings his fist down again, he is blocked by a mop, to catch Saitama off guard. Toxic Avenger stands up and hurls Saitama away. Toxic Avenger: This is gonna hurt! He hurls his mop at him and it spins like a buzzsaw when it connects, stabbing and punching him repeatedly before he has a chance to land. Eventually it returns. Toxic Avenger: Is that really the best you can do, you super hero? Saitama gets up and stands straight, with a determined face. Saitama: A hero always fights with 100% of his strength!!! Saitama crosses his fist, which seems to grow many times larger, adorned with fire and stream on his fist. He leaps into the air, spiraling and uncrossing them. Saitama: Here is your, No mercy! Bringing his fist together to create one powerful, he dives at Toxic Avenger, twirling in his descent. Saitama: DEATH!!! Saitama drills into Toxic Avenger at full power, appearing behind him as his fists revert to normal, and a massive explosion envelops Toxic Avenger’s body. With a scream, a burnt and bloodied Toxic Avenger explodes. K.O!!! Saitama: I don't like doing that, but you gave me no choice. He begins to walk towards the center of the maze. Saitama: I felt a very powerful force from him. Almost godly. He was indeed a strong foe. Results Winning Combatant: Toxic Avenger: 6 Saitama: 25 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 24 Details Follow Saitama's Path here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights